Final Fantasy
Final Fantasy 'is the first installment in the ''Final Fantasy ''series, developed and published by Square. It focuses on a fantasy world-type RPG genre. There are several classes (Warrior, Black Mage, White Mage, Red Mage, Monk, Thief) the character can choose from to form their group before the game starts. Classes Character classes available for choice include: *'Warrior (Fighter): He's the strongest of all but isn't a specialist in magic. He's the strongest character out of all others, being able to withstand large amounts of punishment and also being able to upgrade and equip the most items, weapons, and accessories out of all the other classes. Later in the game, he is upgraded to a Knight. *'Thief': The thief doesn't specialize in fighting and combat, but is the most agile and has the most luck, which is useful for slipping through sticky situations in the midst of battle. He can't equip much armor, but his attacks do much damage nonetheless due to his high hit count. Later in the game, he is upgraded to Ninja. *'Monk' (Black Belt): The best fighter in the game, he's a martial arts expert that fights best empty-handed, though weapons like the nunchaku can be equipped for additional damage to enemies that pick a fight. He can't wear heavy armor, but does large amounts of damage in combat. He is later upgraded to Master. *'White Mage': A specialist in white magic, he doesn't do much damage in physical combat, but can destroy enemies with hammers. When upgraded to White Wizard, he can use more powerful white magic. *'Black Mage': A specialist in black magic. He's later upgraded to Black Wizard, and is the only mage that can use the powerful spell known as Flare (or Nuke in North America). He has potentially high damage using his magic spells. *'Red Mage': A strong character class, the Red Mage can use most of the Black Mage's and White Mage's spells. He is later upgraded to Red Wizard. Gameplay Debuting on the Famicom in Japan and later becoming localized in North America, as well as being ported countless times, ''Final Fantasy ''is the beginning to the popular ''Final Fantasy ''series. It has a top-down view, and the characters fight with a battle system unique to RPGs at the time. The battle system later became popular, and the point where you could use four characters as well as magic spells and combat in battle was an interesting point to make. The player is able to choose one of their chosen characters (with character classes and naming) and put them into battle against villains. You're able to choose which character you'd like to make fight or use any other type of action, and if all four lost all HP, the player would lose the battle. The player makes their characters roam around a typical fantasy world, and if their characters encounter enemies, they're given the choice to flee or fight. Fighting and winning the battles earns the player GP, which can be used to buy items like weapons, armor, and even magic. Screenshots File:Ff character naming.JPG|Choosing classes and naming the warriors File:Ff gameplay.JPG|Heading to the Castle of Cornelia File:Ff gameplay 2.JPG|Talking to the King of Cornelia File:Ff gameplay 3.JPG|Fighting Enemies Category:1987 video games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games